I'm In Love With A Stripper
by pierce-benoist
Summary: Santana Lopez is 23 years old and living in New York, working at one of the top producing record labels in the state. Work is lately all she can think about until one Friday night her friends force her to come out drinking and partying with them. What she doesn't know though is that her life is about to change forever.


**Author**; pierce-benoist

**Rating**; M

**Summary**; Santana Lopez is 23 years old and living in New York, working at one of the top producing record labels in the state. Work is lately all she can think about until one Friday night her friends force her to come out drinking and partying with them. She can't even remember the last time she went to party so she eventually agrees. What she doesn't know though is that her life is about to change forever.

**Word Count**; 5'411

* * *

"I already told you I have work to do, Puckerman. I can't come out to play today."

Santana sat in her home office at her desk, her laptop open to the latest song recorded by one of her clients. She's been working on the song for at least three hours and even though it's close to 8:30 now she's nowhere near finished.

Puck sighed dramatically on the other end of the line. "_C'mon, Lopez. Just one drink, then I'll let you get back to your boring life_."

Throwing her head back, Santana rested her on the top of her desk chair and groaned. It really would be a nice treat for the Latina to go out, even if it was for one drink. She's been so invested in her work lately and hasn't even had a day, night, or even hour to spend to herself. And it wasn't like she wouldn't love a day off, she just can't afford it. Not when she lives alone in her single bedroom apartment and not when food continues to cost outrageous amounts of money.

But then again, it _would_ be nice just to let go for one night and not have to think about work. Or that annoying singer, Rachel Berry that's been keeping her up for endless nights with her demands that her song has to be perfect or else she throws a crying fit.

"_Santana, you there?_"

Santana snapped out of her trance she was in and sat up straight in her chair. "Yeah, I'm here," she said, running a hand through her hair as she chewed her bottom lip. She knows that even if she says no and hangs up on her best friend, he'll end up in front of her door a half hour later, throwing her over his shoulder and taking her out anyways. And really, what's the worst that could happen if she doesn't work for _one_ night?

Letting out a sigh, Santana shrugged, raising her right arm and dropping it down. "Fine. I'll come."

On the other line she heard Puck cheering and she couldn't help but laugh. "_I knew you wouldn't be able to say no!_" Santana laughed again, shaking her head. "_Alright, I'll be at your place to pick you up in an hour, yeah?_"

"Sounds good," she said, smiling as her and Puck say goodbye to each other and she closed her phone.

Staring at the screen in front of her, Santana felt a weight lifting off her shoulders as she saved her project and closed the computer, heading towards her room to get ready.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Santana's finishing straightening her newly washed hair, clad in a matching set of black lace bra and panties. She curled the end of her bangs slightly, just to make it a little interesting before she put her straightener down and unplugged it. As she walked into her bedroom, the brunette flipped her head and shook her hair a little so that it wasn't completely flat.

Looking at her phone, she saw that she has about twenty minutes before Puck will be here, dragging her out of her apartment. She chuckled at the thought of the boy throwing her over his shoulder if she suddenly changed her mind as she opened her closet and looked for something to wear. Puck had texted her a little after their phone call letting her know that they were going to a bar and strip club. Even though strippers were never really her thing, after being single and not getting any action since she was 20, Santana thought that she can just let loose and have a little fun. Maybe she'd even pay for a dance, who knows?

Taking out a nice flowing top that effectively shows off a good amount of her cleavage along with a pair of skinny black jeans, Santana pulled the clothes on before she stood in front of her full length mirror. Dresses were never really her thing so whenever she went out with Puck or any of her other friends she usually opted for a nice top and jeans, maybe even shorts sometimes. But with the autumn air getting cooler, she figured jeans would be better suited for the night.

After examining herself in the mirror, making sure she looked hot and was happy with her appearance, Santana grabbed her phone and a few twenty dollar bills, stuffing them both in her pockets just as she heard someone knock at her door.

"Coming!" she yelled, shutting off her bedroom light before jogging over to the front door, opening it to reveal no one other than Puck. "Great timing," she said, grabbing a pair of white converse to wear for the night.

"Well look who's all dressed up," Puck smirked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "You look hot."

Santana rolled her eyes as she steps out of her apartment. "Are you forgetting that I'm gay, Puck?" she asked with a chuckle, locking her door before turning to the boy.

Puck faked being offended and rolled his own eyes. "What? Can't a guy compliment a lady for looking good?" he asked with a scoff as he started walking towards the elevator.

"You know I'm joking," Santana chuckled, taking a few long steps to catch up with him. She pressed the down button on the elevator and turned to Puck again. "So where exactly are we going again?"

The elevator door opened and both adults stepped in. Puck pushed the main floor button and smirked again. "It's this place called Sixty Nines," he tells her and Santana can't help but chuckle. "What, you think it's funny? What are, twelve?"

Santana shook her head, clearing her throat to stop laughing. "No, no, I just-.. Someone _really_ named a strip club Sixty Nines?" she asked, walking through the doors of the elevator as they reach the main floor.

Puck shrugged as he followed her. "I dunno, guess so? Wasn't my idea but apparently this place is supposed to have the best drinks and the hottest babes," he said, nudging her shoulder with his arm. "Maybe you'll actually get laid tonight," he added with a laugh.

"Ha ha, so funny," Santana sighs, nodding her head. "I can get laid if I want to, I've just been focusing on work."

"For the past three years?" the boy asked with a confident smirk.

Santana stopped as they walk out of the apartment complex and turns to face her friend. "Whatever, aren't you not allowed to touch the dancers anyways?"

Puck shrugged. "Who cares? Besides, with you looking as hot as you do, you know they'll all be asking for your number so they could continue the fun another time."

Santana smiled at Puck and looked down at the ground for a moment. Even though the two of them are completely and brutally honest with each other all the time and sometimes get into nasty fights, the Latina can always count on him to make her feel better even when she wasn't feeling like shit.

"So," she said loudly, picking her head up and looking around the streets. "who else is going to be there? I don't have to spend the whole night with you, do I?" she joked, playfully nudging him.

Puck chuckled and shook his head as he started walking down the sidewalk. "Nah, Sam, Mike and Tina are gonna be there, too."

Santana furrowed her brows and scratched the back of her neck as she followed him. "Sam I can understand but Mike and Tina are coming, too? Isn't it weird for a couple to be going to a strip club..together?"

"Probably. Maybe they wanna try a threesome," Puck suggested but Santana can hear the joking tone in his voice.

* * *

About ten minutes of walking later, Puck burst through the doors of Sixty Nines and Santana followed behind him, taking in the scenery. It's a fairly large place and from what she can see, it's pretty packed. There's a small crowd of people around the bar and practically every table is taken near the stage at the end of the room.

Santana's suddenly pulled out of her own little world as someone attacks her in a hug. She's confused for a few moments before she heard a girly voice squealing her name in excitement and she knew it was Tina.

"I can't believe Puck actually got you to come out tonight!" she screamed, pulling away from the embrace with a huge smile on her face.

The brunette chuckled and smiled back at her. "Yeah, well, I thought I could use a break from working," she said with a shrug, suddenly a lot happier that she agreed to come out. It must've been weeks since Santana's last seen Tina and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she actually missed her.

"Well c'mon! Mike and Sam are actually sitting at a table near the stage and we already ordered you guys drinks." Before Santana could say anything, she's being dragged away by Tina, laughing as the small Asian girl weaved in and out through the crowd, her hand tightly holding her own.

Once they get to the table, Sam and Mike's eyes widened as they saw Santana standing in front of them and she frowned. "What? Is everyone really that surprised that I came out tonight?" she asked, throwing her arms up and letting them drop by her side.

"It _has_ been a long time since we last saw you not working, S," Sam said with a shrug.

"Oh shut it, Trouty," she snapped, rolling her eyes before sending him a smile.

Sitting down in one of the free chairs, Santana grabbed the drink that Mike slid to her, saying a quick thanks before she takes a sip of it. It's strong but she kinda likes it.

"So when's this show supposed to start?" she asked as Puck sits down in the chair beside her, nudging her head towards the stage.

Mike took out his phone to check the time. "In about.. 5 minutes? Show's supposed to start at 10," he said, sliding his phone into the pocket of his shirt. Santana nodded as she looks at the stage.

The girl's only ever really been to a strip club once before for her 18th birthday, and it was absolutely awful. It wasn't even her idea and she didn't even know it was happening. She was expecting just to have some friends over, maybe go to the movies or something but instead she found herself being dragged out by the same four people that sat around the table with her now to a strip club.

At first she thought that it couldn't really be that bad. Sure she was nervous as hell and was planning ways on killing her friends but she figured if she was forced to be there against her will, that she might as well make the best out of it. She couldn't be more wrong.

Puck thought it'd be a nice birthday gift to buy her a lap dance from one of the best girls the place had. What he or Santana or really anyone was expecting though was for the brunette to basically be cumming by the end of the dance because she was so turned on. She ended up having to run to the bathroom just to rub one out before she forced her friends to take her home.

But that was five years ago, nothing like that would happen again of course. She was more mature and able to keep it in her pants now. Or so she hoped.

"Santana, did you hear me?"

Shaking her head, Santana looked around the table confused. "What?" she asked dumbly, embarrassed that she had completely zoned out.

Sam laughed. "I said, are you going to get a dance again?" he repeated, trying to keep his laughter in. Santana blushed and sunk down in her seat, even more embarrassed.

Tina scoffed and punched his arm lightly. "Sam, don't ask that! You know what happened last time," she hissed, trying to defend the Latina but only Santana knows that she's making it worse.

"That's why I asked," Sam laughed again and Santana groaned.

"Can I go home now?" she whined, frowning as she leaned her elbows on the table.

Puck wrapped an arm around her shoulders and for a moment she thought he was going to say yes. "No way, Lopez. You're staying out with us," he said instead and the only thing Santana can think of is that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Gimmie a drank," Santana slurred, leaning against the counter of the bar.

It was nearly 12 now and the Latina was drunk out of her mind. She could barely even hold herself up as her arm slipped from the counter and she nearly fell but managed to catch herself, smiling drunkenly at the bartender who was rolling his eyes.

So far things were going pretty well throughout the night. After Santana had finished her first drink the show had started and she had already blown 20 bucks just by throwing it at one of the dancers, even though Tina and Puck tried to stop her because they didn't want her blowing away all her money in one night.

Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder and Santana screamed. "Don't rob me! Please! I have things to work on when I get home!" she yelled, squeezing her eyes closed as she dropped her head on the counter.

"Santana..honey, you need to come back to the table," a voice said in her ear. "Sorry about her," the voice said to the bartender.

Latina stood up as straight as she could, turning around and seeing Tina standing behind her. "Tee-Tee! You're here, I thought you got lost," she said, laughing to herself as she threw one of her arms around the girls shoulder.

Tina chuckled and started leading the drunk girl back to where everyone else was sitting, praying that she didn't trip and fall or anything.

"Wait, wait.. My drink.. Tina, I wants my drink," Santana said angrily, planting her feet on the ground and almost making both the girls fall.

Tina sighed and placed both her hands on Santana's shoulders. "Sweetie, I think you've have plenty to drink tonight. Besides, we have a surprise for you," she said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Is it a drink?" the brunette asked, allowing her friend to take her back to the table.

Not answering, the smaller girl just laughed and shook her head. She knew that the surprise probably wasn't the best thing for Santana right now, especially in her drunken state like this, but she had no idea when the next time her friend would be willing to come out again so everyone had agreed that this needed to happen.

Getting back to the table, Santana slumped down in one of the chairs, almost falling over but thankfully Mike was there to catch her. "Jeez, Santana. How much have you had to drink?" he asked, making sure she was steady before letting go of her.

"Dunno," she shrugged, looking around the table before she looked up at Tina. "Where's my surprise?"

Everyone at the table chuckled - well, everyone except Sam, the boy was nearly as drunk as Santana and probably had no idea what was going on.

Santana was just about to ask again before she heard a different voice, one she didn't recognize.

"Is this her?" the person asked.

Santana furrowed her brows at the new voice. It sounded bubbly and girly so she assumed that it was a girl talking but she still had no idea who it belonged to.

"Mhm, that's her alright," Puck laughed, nudging Santana's shoulder. The brunette shot him an evil look before turning to the left, seeing who the voice belonged to, recognizing her instantly.

In short, the girl was absolutely beautiful. She had long flowing blonde hair that was a little messy, probably from how hot it was and from all the dancing she was doing. She was probably a lot taller than Santana was and her legs looked like they could go on for miles. She was skinny but muscular and had abs that were to _die_ for. The blonde girl was dressed in only a pink and black polka dotted bra with a black tie around her neck. She was also wearing tight black shorts that made her ass look amazing.

"How drunk is she?" the girl asked and Santana frowned.

"I'm not drunk," she grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting like a little kid.

The girl laughed and the brunette practically melted at the sound. "C'mon," she said, holding out her hand for Santana to take.

Looking at the girls' hand curiously, the Latina eventually grabbed it and stood up, trying not to fall over. "Where're we going?" she asked quietly, taken aback by the close proximity.

The girl giggled again. "You'll see," was all she said before she was walking away, pulling Santana long with her.

Looking back at the table, the brunette saw all her friends waving to her and she waved back at them, a little confused about what was happening right now.

Santana followed the girl until they reached a door and she allowed her to step inside it first. The brunette looked around the room, unsure of why she was here right now. It was small, maybe a little smaller than a bedroom with a chair pushed to one side and a desk with a stereo on it on the opposite side.

Hearing the door lock, Santana spun around, a little too quick and stumbled. She was about to fall before she felt a hand grabbing her waist and another one grabbing her waist, keeping her standing.

"Thanks," she mumbled, looking up at the girl who was smiling down at her.

"Don't mention it," she said with a giggle as she moved to the stereo. "Actually though, don't say anything. I could get in serious trouble for touching a client." And that's when Santana realized what was going on.

Furrowing her brows and shaking her head lightly, Santana watched the girl turn on the stereo, hearing a soft melody starting to play. "Is…this what I think it is?" she asked cautiously, looking around the room before looking at the other girl.

"Well what do you think it is?" the girl asked with a smirk, walking towards Santana. The brunette started to back up as the girl got closer until the back of her knees hit the chair and she fell sitting onto it.

"You're a dancer," she stated.

The girl rolled her eyes and giggled again. "Yup I am," she said, her voice a little lower now.

Santana slowly licked her lips as she tried to comprehend what was happening right now. "You're the one I threw 20 dollars at," she said slowly and the girl smiled at her.

"You do know what this is, right?" the dancer asked, cocking her head to the side with a half smile playing on her lips.

The Latina nodded her head slowly, looking down at the girls' feet all the way up to her face. "You're going to give me a lap dance?" she asked more than stated, a little nervous now.

As if the girl could sense her worry, she squatted down in front of her, smiling softly. "Just sit back and let me do my stuff, 'kay? I promise you'll enjoy it," she said, sending Santana a wink before she stood up and moved to the middle of the room, her back facing the brunette.

Santana shifted in her seat, feeling a little uncomfortable as the dance started and a new song came on that the brunette knew right away.

_All I wanna get is..a little bit closer_

_All I wanna know is, can you come a little closer?_

The dancer slowly started swaying her hips, raising her arms above her head until they were straight up in the air before moving them down her body.

_Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer_

_Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer_

The girl spins around and faces Santana, her eyes dark now as she started walking towards her like the brunette is her prey.

_The doors are open, the wind is really blowing_

_The night sky is changing overhead_

Biting her lip, Santana watched as the dancer places her hands on her knees and spreads them so her legs are open. The girl winks as her as the song gets into the chorus and the Latina feels like she's going to melt into a puddle.

_It's not just all physical_

_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_

_So let's make things physical_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

The blonde turned around again and swayed her hips in front of Santana's face. Every so often she dipped down and her ass brushed against the inside of the girls thighs.

_All you think of lately is getting underneath me_

_All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me_

Santana watched as the girl turned around again and straddled her waist, moving her hips against her as long, pale arms wrapped around her neck. The Latina gulped as she looked up at the girl on top of her, their eyes locking for a moment before the dance continued.

_Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_

_Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer_

The dancer pulled on her tie, loosening it before she ripped it off her head, her blonde hair getting even messier. The girl loosened the tie even more as her hips continued to move against Santana until she put the tie around the brunette's neck, tightening it before she hopped off her lap.

_The lights are off and the sun is finally setting_

_The night sky is changing overhead_

The blonde pulled Santana's hips until she was sitting on the edge of the chair before she turned around and shook her ass on her lap, her hands gripping Santana's knees.

_It's not just all physical_

_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_

_So let's make things physical_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

At this point five years ago, Santana would've never made it. By halfway through the dance last time she was already making a break for it, completely embarrassed. But with the hottest girl she's ever seen grinding her ass on her lap, not all the money in the world could pull her away from this dance.

_I want you close, I want you_

_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_I want you close, I want you_

_I won't treat you like you're typical_

The girl turned around again, backing up slowly as she gestured with her finger for Santana to stand up and come closer to her. At first the brunette could barely even think but eventually she snapped into reality and stood up. Before she could even begin to walk though she was being pulled by the tie that was around her neck to the center of the room.

_Here come the dreams of you and me_

_Here come the dreams_

_Here come the dreams of you and me_

_Here come the dreams_

The dancer backed up until her ass was pressed against Santana's crotch before she started swaying her hips in a circle, pushing hard against her. It took all the strength she had to not touch the girl, and it was especially hard since what she was doing was making her feel better than she has in 3 years.

_It's not just all physical_

_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_

_So let's make things physical_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

The girl turned around and pushed back on Santana's shoulders, forcing her back to the chair and sitting her down. She then straddled her waist again and threw her arms around her shoulder like she had done before, throwing her head to the side as she moved with the music.

_I want you close, I want you_

_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_I want you close, I want you_

_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_I won't treat you like you're typical_

As the song neared the end, the blonde girl kept her hips moving as she loosened the tie around her neck again and put it back on herself, sending her a wink and blowing her a kiss.

_All I want to get is a little bit closer_

_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

The blonde dancer stood up, swinging herself in a slow circle, shaking her ass as she did so before she walked to the center of her room with her hips swaying. She turned around at the last second to face Santana and bow at the song finished.

As the girl stood back up, a huge smile plastered across her face and her chest heaving up and down with heavy breaths, all the brunette could do was stare at her with her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.

Giggling, the blonde skipped over to her, squatting down in front of her like she had done before the dance started. "So I'm hoping that the look on your face means you liked it?" she asked, gleaming up at Santana.

Swallowing hard, the Latina nodded slowly, licking her bottom lip before biting down on it. "I-..wow," she breathed, not even knowing what to say.

The dancer smiled and stood up again, reaching her hand out to help Santana up. "So you liked it," she stated, a cocky smirk on her lips now.

Santana breathed out a laugh and blushed, nodding her head again. "Yeah.. I did," she said, looking down shyly. What had just happened was by far the best experience she's ever had even though she couldn't even touch the girl. "C-Can I know your name?" she asked nervously, looking back up to the girl.

"My stage name or my real name?" the dance asked with a smile, wiping at a bit of sweat by her nose.

"Real one," Santana said, not even knowing if the dancers were allowed to give out their real name.

The blonde let go of her hand and walked over to the desk to pick up a water body. As she drank from it, Santana watched the girls' head fall back, her eyes practically glued to her torso. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone my real name," she said, a little bit of a sad smile on her lips.

"Oh," the Latina said, her lips forming a frown.

Feeling her chin being lifted, Santana looked in front of her and saw that the blonde was there, smiling at her. "But.. You're really one of the nicest clients I've ever had. I didn't have to tell you to keep your hands to yourself and you didn't try and dirty talk me or anything like that," she said, dragging on the sentence.

"Does that mean I can know your name?" Santana asked eagerly, a little confused as to why she even wanted or cared to know the girls name. It wasn't like they were friends now; it was just a lap dance. The best lap dance in the history of lap dances but still.

The dancer laughed and took another drink from her water bottle. "Brittany," she said as she finished her water, throwing it in the garage can beside the desk.

Santana mumbled the name to herself, loving the way it sounded and thinking how perfectly it fit the girl even though she didn't even know her.

"Santana," she introduced in return, a nervous smile on her lips.

Brittany opened the door and the brunette frowned, assuming that the open door meant she had to leave now. "Well, Santana, it was very nice to meet you. I had an awesome time grinding all up on you," she giggled, smiling widely at the Latina.

Santana laughed with her, feeling her cheeks heating up a little bit. "I had an awesome time watching you grind all up on me," she said awkwardly, walking towards the door. "It was nice to meet you, too, though. Even without all the..grinding."

The blonde giggled again, biting her bottom lip as she smiled. "I hope to see you again sometime."

"Yeah..me, too," Santana said, taking this last moment to take in the girls' body. "Wait! Don't I have to pay you or something?"

"Your friends already did," she said and Santana nodded.

"Oh, okay. Well uh..bye," she nearly whispered, feeling sad that she had to leave already. She saw the blonde wave bye to her and could've sworn she was frowning as well but who knew, she was still drunk off her ass.

Walking back to the table where she was sitting before, Santana replayed everything that had just happened in her mind. It was almost too good to be true but it certainly had happened. And all she had to remember it by was a uncomfortable wetness between her legs on a name.

"Oh look who's back!"

Santana chuckled as she sat down in the free chair and Puck came over to her, sitting down beside her and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"So…how was it?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

The brunette started to open her mouth to speak but someone had beat her to it.

"Puck, don't ask that. San, you don't have to tell him anything," Tina said, sitting down on the other side of her. "He's probably just going to use whatever you tell him as jerk off material later."

The boy simply shrugged as if he wasn't denying it before saying, "You're welcome," with a wink and leaving them.

"Where's Mike and Sam?" Santana asked, looking around for the other two boys.

"Mike is getting our coats from coat check and Sam already went home," the smaller girl said, standing up as her boyfriend approached them.

Santana mouthed an 'oh' and nodded her head slowly. Just then Puck came up behind her and slapped a hand on her shoulder. "You ready to go, Lopez?" he asked, helping her up as she let out a yawn.

"Mhm, what time is it?" she asked, only now realizing how tired she was.

"Just a little passed 12:30," Mike answered, grabbing Tina's hand as he let out a yawn of his own. "Well we're heading out guys. It was nice seeing you, we should do this again."

Puck and Santana both nodded as Tina leaned in for a goodbye hug.

"You better tell me everything that went on it there later," she said into her ear, pulling away with a wicked smirk. "Bye guys!"

Santana watched Mike and Tina walk out of the bar before she turned to Puck. "We're going now, too, right?" she asked, feeling her eyes starting to fall.

"Yeah we are. It's kinda late. You look like you're gonna collapse any second anyways," he laughed, wrapping her arm around Santana's waist as they made their way out of the strip club.

Once they were out of the club, Santana yawned, resting her head against Puck's shoulder.

They walked silently for a few minutes before Puck spoke up. "Look, you don't have to tell me anything, but just let me know if you enjoyed it?" he asked, actually sounding a bit nervous. "I didn't know if you'd be pissed or not because of what happened last time but I thought it'd be nice for you."

Santana didn't say anything at first. Her first thought that was to be pissed at Puck and at all of them for getting her that dance. Her second thought though was how thankful she was because otherwise she never would've met Brittany. And even though it was just a dance and nothing more, Santana felt like this wasn't the last time she was ever going to see the blonde.

"Yeah," she said, smiling to herself as she remembered the dance that had only happened not even a half hour ago. "I really enjoyed it."

* * *

**A/N; Whaaat? A new story?! Yup! I know I've been kind of neglecting my others but I've just been on such a writing block for them and I was hoping that maybe getting this idea out of my head with give me some kind of motivation. Anyways! Let me know what you guys think! This fic is actually inspired by this post that I saw a few days ago on tumblr; sparklejumpqueen . tumblr post/55631311563****. Also sorry for any mistakes! I'm really tired but I just really wanted to get this up.**

**tumblr; cosimadreads . tumblr . com**


End file.
